fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet
Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu do Kyapyuretto): or simply "Juliet Capulet '''(ジュリエット キャピュレット Jurietto Kyapyuretto)" is the main protagonist of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and Gonzo Onmyōji Pretty Cure!, she is the character of "Romeo X Juliet". Juliet is the female '''Hanyō (半妖, Half-demon in Japanese) after her current reincarnation. She now has wolf ears and a tail, which is often mistaken for a fox, which is why she hates being compared to a fox-woman, and also her nickname "HoloHolo" (ホロホロ Horohoro). She had also called the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet" (キャピュレットの餓狼 Kyapyuretto no Garō), because of her stomach is growling often as she was hungry, and she imitate the wolf howls with her catchphrase is "Ah roooooo! (あ ろおおお~! Ā rōōōōōō 〜!)", she is often accompanied by a wolf pack, or she scratched her head with her back leg when she has the fleas. Juliet's alter ego is Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu). Her amber eyes became golden eyes and her auburn hair become crimson red, if she is on the verge of dying, her Hanyō blood flows into veins, she goes into berserk state and be uncontrollable. She returned into normal if she was hungry and cannot re-transformed before to have eaten food. Her main weapon is Magatama Jewel who turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Juliet is the "Sun Goddess" (太陽の女神 Taiyō no Megami) and the "Pretty Cure of Love" (愛のプリキュア Ai no Purikyua), her animal motif is a Wolf and her theme color is Crimson Red. Her Daikōjin form is Taiyō Amaterasu (タイヨウ アマテラス Taiyō Amateasu). Her Chōkōjin form, in movie only is Akatsuki Amaterasu (アカツキ アマテラス Akatsuki Amaterasu). Her Kekkōjin form, in movie only is Nichi Amaterasu (ニチ アマテラス Nichi Amaterasu). Her Akukōjin form is Maoh Amaterasu (マオウ アマテラス Maō Amaterasu). Appearance: In her civilian form, Juliet appears in several outfits. She most often depicted in a peach dress, boots, and complete with a collar. Her new appearance looks more like a werewolf in human form as an Hanyō in her current reincarnation, she had wolf ears and a tail, and also fine whiskers on her face, which is often mistaken for a fox, which is why she hates being compared to a fox-woman. During at night, she lost her Hanyō powers with her wolf features, and she returned into a full human until the day or dawn. In the Heian High School, Juliet was wearing a red tie, a red pleated skirt, shoes, a white blouse and a red blazer. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a red pleated skirt and shoes. She still had wolf ears and a tail, and also fine whiskers on her face. As Cure Amaterasu, she had the same wolf features, she wearing a red miko-like outfit, consisting of a scarlet red hakama, a white top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi. She wears a orange sun with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back, she wears also her main weapon, Magatama Jewel can turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Her aubrun hair become crimson hair while a white big ribbon appears behind of her head, and her amber eyes become golden. When she used Hot-Blooded Style, her crimson hair became orange with blonde tips with her wolf ears and tail become a kind of burning flames, her golden eyes become red, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. As Taiyō Amaterasu, she wears a long crimson traditional kimono with a long orange haori, and red wide sleeves. She wears the same orange sun who is bigger and intense with flames around on it, with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back, she wears also her main weapon, Magatama Jewel, can turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying, her wolf ears and tail become a kind of burning flames while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. As Akatsuki Amaterasu, As Nichi Amaterasu, . As Maoh Amaterasu, Personality: In the Crossover series, she can be described as a sweet girl innocent and naïve, but she is selfish and cocky, she is actually a kind-hearted, feisty and cheerful young woman with a strong personality. Juliet had a more gluttonous and fiery personality. about food and fights. She had any lupine mimicries because she imitate the wolf howls, she is often accompanied by a wolf pack, or she scratched her head with her back leg when she has the fleas. She irritates easily and reacts violently when they compare her with a fox-woman because of her wolf and tail which often mistaken with a fox or called her, "HoloHolo". She enjoyed to playing with wolves as she was raised by wolves as a child since her current reincarnation, and she playfully eats food, if she was very hungry with her stomach growls and there was no food nearby, she didn't hesitate to show to be childish, until there was food. Like most canines because Juliet is a Hanyō, she loves to caress her, and someone like Romeo itches belly affectionately. History: Past in Previous Incarnation 400 years ago: There were 400 years ago, Juliet is a human. At Neo Verona, as a child, Juliet and Cordelia found of her parents who are killed by Leontes, they run away when Conrad has save them and riding on the Dragon Steed to escape from Leontes she spent 14 years without really knowing she is the last survivor of the Capulet clan. She disguises herself as a male and be called Odin, she takes on the mask of the Red Whirlwind to defend the oppressed people. By happy coincidence, Juliet goes to the Rose Ball in Montague and met Romeo, she immediately falls in love with him. But yet, Leontes pursued Juliet and allies nonstop. The next day, the day of her sixteenth birthday, Juliet goes to a field in which grow wild iris and are made to meet Romeo again. Both promise to meet the next day in the same place. The same evening she was led by guards at the cemetery of the Capulets. There, he learns the truth about his heritage and the faithful of the missing family, who gathered, then swear allegiance to their last heir. Supported by Portia, Romeo's mother, she sympathizes with the grief caused this impossible love. Later, Portia brought her son and tells him all the misdeeds that committed his father. Juliet, who woke up and heard the whole conversation comes Romeo then see to apologize.Juliet takes the air, she and Romeo are then the famous balcony scene. Juliet and Romeo leaving Neo-Verona, they fly away with Cielo, Romeo's Dragon Steed to an unknown elsewhere. Later, Romeo and Juliet is a boat and let ourselves go to the river. She tells Romeo of her childhood dream: getting married in a beautiful dress. On land, they borrow an earthy path and fall on an iris field with an abandoned church. Wanting to fulfill the wish of Juliet and to protect her, Romeo decides to marry her in this place. Romeo and Juliet go on an abandoned house and decided to settle there. The next day, they go to fetch water, Juliet feels called by a sudden force and find a place enthroned dead roots of the same tree at the castle. An old man tells them that there are only two, that one died and the second is dying. Juliet feels taken ill and left the place with Romeo. The officers burning houses and villagers are prisoners. Romeo and Juliet decide to go rescue them. But things wrong when Juliet is surrounded. Romeo has no choice but to reveal his face. But Juliet, wanting to protect him to the end, also reveals her true origin, she was however being knocked and Romeo is taken away. Juliet is arrested and taken before the Lord Montague, who proclaims his execution. But during an attack to save her, Juliet is taken from the same malaise that when she was at the dead tree, a huge flood takes Juliet to the foot of the tree Escalus. She wakes up later in a fountain and is surrounded by the guard. But Romeo arrives and challenges the officers. He and Juliet flee, but Romeo prefers to impede let her go, she leaves to join Antonio on the Dragon Steed. The next days, arriving there with Curio, Juliet sees Romeo breathed life to the village. Into the abandoned church, Romeo sees Juliet and they find themselves by jumping into the arms of one another. Juliet notices Romeo has become much stronger, and he has brought a new wind of hope. Juliet, who had gone to visit the grave of his parents. Ophelia then stands in front of her, and tells her of the two shafts and mainland Neo-Verona, weakened by sins that destroyed the first tree. As a chosen one, she has no choice but to save the world and build a new one, Juliet must sacrifice herself. Even she must sacrifice herself, she knows that Romeo will take care of Neo-Verona once this is over. In the morning, Juliet rushed to the castle for the ultimate battle. At that time, Juliet and her whole clan enter the room. But she threw her sword to the ground, declaring that she no need for weapons, but the bannished him. Montague then brandished his sword but to the surprise of all, the also lays down. While it seems that the situation is resolved, Mercutio arrives from behind and stabbed a poisoned sword in the back of Montague, who collapses on Romeo and Juliet. While the earthquake destroyed Neo-Verona again, Juliet goes to the bowels of the castle to reach Escalus. Romeo comes to Juliet is joining halfway. She was disarmed and joined the Romeo to kiss her. At that time, a rift appears above them, Juliet must reach Escalus to let germinate the seed planted in her. At this time, wings appear on her back, a sign that the time has come. Juliet is kidnapped by the roots of the tree that the lead before Ophelia. Juliet faces Ophelia, Romeo then arrives to intervene, but the roots controlled by Ophelia, prevent him. It is before her eyes Ophelia gives the kiss of death to Juliet, to seal the promise. Juliet is dying to let germinate the seed. The wings on the back of the envelope Juliet, and carry the girl in the bowels of the tree. The roots of Escalus yet continue to die instead of living. But the will of Romeo is stronger and his cry, Juliet opens her eyes. Ophelia tries to killed Romeo. He manage to completely break the body of Ophelia. However, Juliet sees Romeo's body impaled by a root sent by Ophelia before dying. Touched in the heart, Romeo is in the arms of Juliet and declares his love before dying. And it is before her sadness that Juliet feels the presence of Escalus in her body and the presence of the wings. She embraces Romeo and says she will keep their promise, and then addresses Escalus, asking to hear her prayer. Her wings will then expand to encompass them both, covering Neo-Verona. The city, which was high in the air before, begins to regain the ocean. Life has returned to normal, the city has become a haven of peace. Romeo and Juliet merged to become the new tree that is the fruit of their souls and their love. At Takamagahara: After her death with Romeo one year after, their souls are send at the celestial world, known as Takamagahara, where they will meet Oboro Iga and Gennosuke Koga, Juliet and Oboro became close friends, they are very fascinated about fairies who are partners with magical girls referred to as the Precure, some fairies are decesead and their souls are send at Takamagahara, Juliet had also find her parents' souls and joined them. Some years have passed, Romeo's mother, Portia's soul is sent at Takamagahara where she was the chosen one and became the new guardian and goddess of Takamagahara, she regain her youth, she was merged with the youkai, which making her the Hanyō and a Tsukumogami. Romeo, Gennosuke, Oboro and Juliet have to attend this event. Portia revealed at Oboro and Juliet they will be reincarnated in the future, and they are both destined to become new type Precure, called the Onmyouji-Precure In her Current Reincarnation: 16 years ago after her current reincarnation as a pure Hanyō, she was a baby when her parents are reincarnated as the Hanyō before her birth, her parents are Lord and Lady Capulet that Juliet have her same parents in her previous incarnation 400 years ago. Unfortunately, only a few months after birth and spend moments of happiness to her parents, Leontes who is the guardian and the god of the Yomi, and Romeo's father. He hunted and killed the Capulet family again as as this is repeated 400 years ago in previous incarnations, while Lord Capulet sacrified himself to save his wife and his daughter Juliet, and dies. Into the Forest of Hungry Wolves during stormy day, her mother who is badly injured, she trying to escaped from Leontes. They are found by the wolves pack, her mother dies. One of them, the wolf has find a sword on its mouth, the sword is actually Romeo who is reincarnated as a Tsukumogami and a Hanyō, but he remains in sleep for 6 years. The wolf pack goes into the ancient Japanese shrine where they reside. Becoming Cure Amaterasu: . Sealed the Pact With Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer: . Relationships: Capulet Family Lord and Lady Capulet: They are Juliet's deceased parents, they was killed when Juliet is was young. Romeo Candore Van de Montague: Her lover since meet. In previous incarnation, she takes on the mask of the Red Whirlwind to defend the oppressed people. By happy coincidence, Juliet goes to the Rose Ball in Montague and met Romeo, she immediately falls in love with him. Escalus, the tree which holds the Neo-Verona in the air, the daughters of the Capulet are seeds of the tree and they must sacrificially merge with it. After Romeo trying to save Juliet, she finds out Romeo who dies after being stabbed by Ophelia, and holds Romeo in her arms and merges with the Great Tree Escalus. Tybalt: Tybalt is Juliet's cousin and he was Romeo's half older brother. Friends Rosette Christopher: Since she met Rosette in Takamagahara after death. Despite she and Rosette are rivals, at first Rosette and Juliet were at odds over their differences in philosophy like fire and ice. Later, she sympathizes with her, they later became friends when Juliet tells her about how she got her saddest past. Years later before their reincarnations, they make a promise to meet again in 16 years in the future. Juliet represented the sun while Rosette is related of the moon. Hermione De Borromeo / Suzaku: Her main rival by Romeo's love in the previous incarnation. She cares a lot about Hermione. In her current reincarnation, she met Juliet again when tries to capture Juliet as she being convinced that this is just a rumor. When Hermione is about to die as she was badly wounded by an Ayakashi, she turned her into Shikigami-Fairy and revealed her true form as her current reincarnation. As she did not appreciate her transformation, she stubbornly refused to become Juliet's familiar, but she changes her mind by making an contract in order to stop Orochi's rebirth. Suzaku / Hermione known to be naive, impulsive and rebellious, and often causes problems due to her headstrong personality. She is often sarcastic to her master Juliet, but she shares a close bond with her, and so, she trusts her deeply. And if she had any serious trouble, it will come to her aid. Cordelia: Her childhood friend and cartaker. Transformations: Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Juliet. She used her main weapon is Magatama Jewel who turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Juliet is the "Sun Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Love", her animal motif is a Wolf and her theme color is Crimson Red. Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she draw a kanji of "太陽" (Taiyō), she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!", and the kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a red body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, glowing with red light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, her scarlet red hakama appears, a white top of kimono with wide sleeves. A orange sun with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back, and her main weapon Magatama Jewel start to appear around of her neck. She close her amber eyes and open the eyes who become golden eyes. Finally are her auburn hair become crimson hair while a white big ribbon appears behind of her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Amaterasu, posing afterward with a Wolf for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Attacks: As Cure Amaterasu Sunshine Wolf Blade (陽光 狼刃 Yōkō Rōha) - Her main and signature attack, but only after she used Hot-Blooded Style. At first, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Amaterasu, her Magatama Jewel as floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings, and then turned into a wolf-like aura. Then, she rising her arm to summoned a shining katana, she rushed and slashed her target and purified it. Hot-Blooded Style (熱血様式 Nekketsu Yōshiki) - Her power-up attack, only when she was weakened or badly injured. When she activate Hot-Blooded Style, the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair became orange with blonde tips with her wolf ears and tail become a kind of burning flames, her golden eyes become red, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly, which allowed her to use her finisher attack "Sunshine Wolf Blade". As Taiyō Amaterasu Burning Sunrise (烈火 日の出 Rekka Hinode) - Her main attack as Taiyō Amaterasu, the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense and shining. Then a seal appears around of her, then she made a sun-shaped big circle with the movements of her arms, to create a solar blast to her target. As Akatsuki Amatrasu Sunlight Dawn (太陽光夜明 Taiyōkō Yoake) - Her main attack as Akatsuki Amaterasu, the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense and shining, while her Magatama Jewel as floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings, and then turned into a wolf-like aura. She summoned by uttering a wolf howl four fire katanas around her target to create a fire tornado, then made a sun-shaped big circle with the movements of her arms, to create a solar wolf-like blast to her target. As Nichi Amaterasu Sunburn Day (日焼当日 Hiyake Tōjitsu) - As Maoh Amaterasu Black Sun Wave (黒陽 波動 Kurohi Hadō) - Her main attack as Maoh Amaterasu, . Group Attacks Five Elements (五大要素 Godai Yōso) - Is group attack, which appears on episode 44. The group practices a great combine attack with their spiritual powers to defeating enemies. Supreme Eclipse (最高日食 Saikō Nisshoku) - The combine attack with Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi. Statics: Attack: 10 / 10 Defense: 4 / 10 Speed: 7 / 10 Stamina: 4 / 10 Agility: 10 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 As Cure Amaterasu, her Attack, Agility and Technique are very powerful and unique like a Nekketsu-style. Her only problems is Defense and Stamina, because she is very vulnerable to physical attacks and unable to fight in the water, and besides she weakened very quickly due her hunger . That's why she has to defends and dodge against physical attacks, because if the violent attack reached towards her, she will be defeated. But the major problem is that if she was hungry, she returned into Juliet and cannot re-transformed if she had not eat food. Etymology Juliet (ジュリエット) – Meaning "Youthful" from French diminutive of Julia, but it’s “Giulietta” in Italian language, this name is the origin of the famous tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, created by William Shakespeare. Capulet (キャピュレット) – from in the Shakespearean the meaning of the name Capulet is: The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' Juliet's Father, head of the Capulet house, at variance with the Montagues. Cure Amaterasu '''– Amaterasu is associated in Japanese mythology, as the sun goddess. This is the equivalent of Apollo from Greek Mythology. Amaterasu is Tsukiyomi and Susanoo's sister who is born from Izanagi's left eye. It meaning in Japanese, "Shining in Heaven". Songs: Juliet's voice actor, Mizusawa Fumie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka, Noto Mamiko, who voices Esther Blanchett, Kawakami Tomoko who voices Rosette Christopher, and Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg. Singles: * Wolf of Capulet. * Soaring Love. Duets: * Shining Star (Along with Mizuki Nana, Kawakami Tomoko, Noto Mamiko, and Toyoguchi Megumi) * Fire Sun and Ice Moon (Along with Kawakami Tomoko) Trivia: * '''Coincidentally, Juliet is similar of Yin from Darker Than Black: * Both are voiced by Brina Palencia in English dub. * Both have animal physical taits. * Both have gold eyes when they are transformed. * Both are orphans and losing their parents during childhood. * Both have respectively love interests, Juliet with Romeo, and Yin with Hei. * Both are originaly humans. * Juliet is the first Cure to being an Hanyō, but only into her current reincarnation. * Juliet is the first to dressed and deguise as a boy. * Juliet is the first Cure to being a not a human only in her current reincarnation, the second is Yin. * Note in Italian that Fiammata means "Little Fiery One" come from of Fiamma means "Flame", it's due Juliet's personality, and her magic is based on flames. * Cure Amaterasu is the first red Cure to have gold eyes. * Juliet is the first to not being very good at sewing. * Juliet is the first to be skilled in Video Games. * Juliet is the first lead Cure to being not a pink-themed Cure, the second is Yin. * Juliet is the fifth Cure to control fire, the firsts are Natsuki Rin, Hino Akane, Madoka Aguri, Akagi Towa. But she used the light. * Among the Gonzo☆Cures, Cure Amaterasu is considered the most powerful. * She had the same Seiyuu with Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! = Mizusawa Fumie. * Juliet is the fifth to sharing her Seiyuu with another Cure in the Pretty Cure franchise, the firsts Moka Akashiya with Tsubomi Hanasaki, Esther Blanchett with Ayumi Sakagami, Meg with Ellen Kurokawa, succeeded by Yin with Miyuki Hoshizora and Shirayuki with Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha. * She is the first Pretty Cure in the franchise to have animal features in civilian form and her Cure form, the second is Dita Liebely / Cure Kurama. * She is the first Cure which represents a wolf. * Juliet is the first who dislikes of her nickname (HoloHolo), the second is Rosette (Odette) and the thrid is Adélie (Tsun-délie). * Juliet is the very first lead Cure to being a princess. * She is the Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous and Cure Sakuya are technically queens, Shiny Luminous is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Princess, Cure Scarlet, Cure Lotus and Cure Löwe. * Juliet speak in a Italian dialect, because she is of Italian origin. * She is the second Pretty Cure to lost the control in anger state after Tohru Honda, and the third is Hiyori Iki. * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu is the first Cure to having a Italian name in civilian form only. * In English dub, Juliet shares her English voice actor with Kurumu Kurono, Brina Palencia. Both were the characters from the animes produced by the studio Gonzo. * She is the first Cure to being raised by wolves. * She is the first Cure to being a wild child. * She is the thrid to represents the sun, the first is Cure Sunshine and the second is Cure Sunny, but her Cure-name is Japanized. * She is the first Cure to has her dark form when she transform. * Maoh (魔王 Maō) meaning in Japanese "Demon King", can correspond to her dark form, and should not be confused with the meaning in Chinese from "Cat" because of the sharing name. * Cure Amaterasu is the first when her voices changes into dark form only, followed by Cure Tsukiyomi, and their battle mascots Suzaku and Seiryu. * Juliet is the first Cure to being deceased, the second is Rosette Christopher. * She is the first Cure to being reincarnated, the second is Rosette Christopher. * She is the second main Crossover Cure have deceased relatives, the first is Yona, succeeded by Yin. * Cure Amaterasu is the first to a Japanized name as a Cure. * Her attacks is more based of the sun as she represented the sun. * She is the first Cure when she was hungry, she returned into her human form. * Cure Amaterasu is the first Cure to used her power-up attack, before to used her finisher-attack, the second is Cure Tsukiyomi. * Juliet had a similar case like Inuyasha who is also a Hanyō, both were human during night. During the night, Inuyasha and Juliet become full humans as she lost their Hanyō powers and nature, but except when Juliet was Cure Amaterasu in overnight, she has still her Hanyō powers with her wolf features until she was defeated and losing her transformation of a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. * Juliet is the thrid to being bullied by classmates or civilians after Yotsuba Alice and Haruno Haruka. * Juliet is the first to being bullied by classmates or civilians because of her youkai nature, the second is Dita Liebely. * Juliet is the first lead Cure with her catchphrase is related to wolf howls. * Juliet is the fifth Cure to represented Love after, Cure Peach, Cure Heart, Cure Ace, and Cure Lovely. * Juliet is the thrid to have a full name after Shirayuki Hime, Prince Kanata and Akagki Towa. * She is the first to have a Japanized name, followed by her teammates, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya, Cure Izanami, Cure Kurama, Cure Otohime and Cure Uzume. And thus Cure Kawauso (otter in Japanese) from Bones Pretty Cure!. * Juliet is the fifth to has auburn hair in civilian form. Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Females Category:Gonzo Onmyōji Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo Onmyōji Pretty Cure! characters